


Smile

by WriteToEscapeReality



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Romance, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteToEscapeReality/pseuds/WriteToEscapeReality





	Smile

Ghost Hunt

Smile

That’s all that was needed to make both of their days. No matter how much they fought. A smile. An 

apology. A forgiveness. One smile meant so much.

~ ~ ~

They were at it again. 

“How else will I learn if I don’t experience it myself?” Mai argued.

Naru and Mai were locked in a heated argument in his office. Naru sat at desk looking bored, but if one 

knew him well, they’d be able to detect a hint of concern in his blue eyes. Mai stood on the other side of 

it, glaring down at him. Naru had just received a new case and Mai really wanted to go.

“It’s none of your concern. It’s not something we need everyone for. Besides, that pile of paper work, 

isn’t going to complete itself.” He was so used to lying it became natural to him. Sometimes it came in 

handy,

Mai wasn’t having it. “So what? So I’m supposed to be stuck in the office for a week? You and Lin have 

both said that even a simple haunting could go bad.” She was fuming by this point.

“Mai this is not up for discuss--,”

“Oh no. We are having this discussion. You won’t be weaseling your way out of this one.”

“You are not going and that’s final!” Naru hated raising his voice. Especially to her. But the tone he used 

saved no room for argument.

Mai fell silent, trying to think of what else she could say. She sat in the chair on the other side of his 

desk. Sighing, she stood and left the room without another word. As she left, Naru called out to her, 

“Mai, tea.”

She didn’t respond and went into the small kitchenette. Filling the kettle with water, she set it on the lit 

stove and waited silently. She glared at the silver kettle as if it were the cause of her problems. Mai was 

so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn’t feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She only snapped 

out of it when she felt a light kiss below her ear.

She leaned back into the embrace and breathed out, “Noll…..”

Naru hugged her tightly and spoke softly into her ear, “I’m sorry Mai. But until she is born, I can’t have 

you out on the field.” His hand gently caressed her swollen stomach.

“I know…and I’m sorry as well. I just miss being out there with everyone.” She placed her hands over his 

and absent-mindedly played with the wedding ring on his finger.

She turned around and smiled softly up at her husband. Naru’s normally stoic features softened as he 

gazed into the love of his life. She even surpassed ghost hunting.

“I’ll stay behind. But be careful?” Mai requested, messing with the collar of his shirt, not looking him in 

the eyes.

“I promise only if you promise to stay out of trouble.” He countered.

Mai laughed lightly, “You know trouble always finds me first.” She joked.

Naru flinched lightly,” You’re right. Maybe I should have Ayako watch over you.”

Pouting, Mai mumbled, “I’m not a child. I don’t need baby sat………But having another female around 

would be nice. I haven’t seen Ayako in a few months.” She noted.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Naru whispered, a tiny smile graced his already handsome feature. 

His eyes held a sparkle that hadn’t been there when they first met 7 years ago, “I’ll be home to see your 

smile.” He mumbled, before sealing his promise with a kiss.

Mai X Naru 

2014


End file.
